


Second step: Quick

by CurryJolokia



Series: The waltz of the dolls [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryJolokia/pseuds/CurryJolokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not at all as performed in the ballet Coppélia, this is the dance of the dolls who are imbued with love and life. And anatomical correctness.</p><p>A waltz: Quick-Quick-Slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second step: Quick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alanna214](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alanna214/gifts).



" _How_  old are you again?" He thrust hard, folding the boy beneath him in half. The boy flung his hands up just in time to catch against the headboard, sparing his head a thump. "Fuck, you're tight."  
  
"Mmm, don't think I did say," Luka said innocently, big blue eyes blinking cutely. Then he smirked and angled his hips downward, and Souji saw stars as his attempt to pull back for another thrust ended up dragging his cock through the tight ring of Luka's entrance like his own fist's tightest clench had been just that afternoon, one hand braced against the shower wall, the other strangling his cock, beating off and trying not to think about a pair of baby blue eyes and the smallest, pertest, most illegal ass that he couldn't get his mind off of.  
  
It'd been weeks - maybe a month by now. They'd met through a friend and a sister of a friend, which explained away the age gap. They'd gotten on well, played a few video games together, bullshitted for a while. Went swimming at the public pool on the kid's insistence. Then he'd started inviting Souji over more frequently, and really, it was hard to turn the kid down in favor of college coursework when he looked at Souji with those  _eyes_  and that little knowing smirk.  
  
The wet dreams had started almost immediately. That tiny mouth wrapped tight around his cock, those big eyes staring up at him from between his knees. The kid's soft belly with Souji's cum all over it. And that  _ass._  
  
" _Jesus,_ " Souji cursed, slamming deep into the kid's body with a moan, sweat slicking his skin as he shook, thrust, shook again. It was too much, too good. And the kid -  _Luka, he has a name, I have to think of him as Luka_  - beneath him was just angelically beautiful, with a face a girl could be jealous of and tiny little nipples on his tiny little chest, girlish arms stretched high above his head to grip the headboard tightly.  
  
"Lu-Luka, you gotta--" Souji gasped, shifted his angle, slid home again. Sparks went off behind his eyes. "You gotta let up a little, buddy, keep clamping hard on me like that and I'm not gonna last."  
  
"Clamping? I'm not clenching down at all," Luka said, rocking his hips and letting his eyes flutter shut in pleasure as Souji's tip scraped his prostate. "I-- mmm, I can if you want."  
  
Souji's cock throbbed, buried to the hilt inside Luka's body, and his rhythm stuttered to a stop as he stared at the kid beneath him.  
  
"You- oh my  _god_ ," Souji choked out. "Luka, how old are you?"  
  
"Mmm, about fourteen?"  
  
Souji closed his eyes on a groan that had nothing to do with pleasure. "Oh, shit."  
  
Luka grinned. "I came on to you, though!"  
  
"That's not gonna keep me from ending up in jail if we get caught," Souji pointed out. His long ponytail hung down over his shoulder, pooling on the bed beside Luka's shoulder, and the boy grabbed its tip and began using it as a paintbrush, stroking his body with the prickly ends. He gasped, giggled, squirmed. Souji's hips stopped taking orders from his goody-goody brain and thrust into Luka, hard.  
  
" _Fuck,_ " Souji groaned. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Because there was no way he was pulling out - and no way he was ever going to be able to stop. Now that Luka had finally seduced him - and god, the kid had been blatant about it, walking into his bedroom, dripping wet and wrapped in a tiny towel, after an afternoon shower. He'd asked if Souji minded if he got dried off in front of him - and then asked if Souji'd mind  _helping_  dry him off. And man, Souji considered himself a guy with morals, he really did, but when Luka had turned that ass on him,  _bent over_ , and asked if Souji wanted to do more about it than dream, well.  
  
"You really don't have to worry about the legal aspect anyway," Luka said, suddenly sounding older than he had yet that day. "My father's a justice in the state department. He's got quite a few people below him 'cooked,' as they say. Don't worry, if anyone caught us it'd get swept under really fast. Not a thing on your record or mine, either."  
  
Souji eyed him warily. "You sound like you know what you're talking about."  
  
Luka grinned perkily. "Well, that's how it went with my last boyfriend."  
  
 _Gods._  Souji thrust into Luka again, beginning a slow rhythm that quickened as Luka curled one ankle over Souji's shoulder and arched his ass up to meet the older man's thrusts.   
  
"You are  _such fucking trouble,_  you know that, kid?" Souji hissed. "Jesus."  
  
Luka beamed. "But you'll keep me?"  
  
Souji leaned closer, eyeing the kid evenly, dark eyes to blue ones. "Yes," he said seriously. "I wouldn't have tossed you onto this bed if it was  _just_  your ass I was after. Though, I gotta say, kid, you have a fucking  _gorgeous_  ass." And he kissed him.  
  
Luka's eyes went wide, breath catching in his lungs as Souji pressed their lips together. And then a shudder went through the boy, head to toe, and he gasped against his partner's lips, a sort of sobbing noise, and he was kissing Souji back as hard and as desperately as he could. He had no form or style, none of the experience that he so clearly had with sex.  
  
 _He's never been kissed before,_  Souji realized.  _Christ. I'm never letting you go, Luka._  And he stroked slowly, gently into the boy, over and over, kissing and suckling on the boy's mouth and lips and tongue, kissing his cheeks and closed eyes and throat, petting his hands over Luka's skin - shoulders, neck, chest, ears, and the soles of his feet. He rubbed his fingers through Luka's scalp, tingling the skin there, and folded their fingers together, holding on tightly to each other in equal measure.   
  
And the boy that had been so cocky, so in-control and unruffled as Souji had fucked him, fell to pieces as Souji made love to him instead, and clung onto his new boyfriend tightly, desperately, possessively, with the intensity of someone who never intends to give up the precious oasis they've just discovered.


End file.
